Getting a Life
by fresitaazul
Summary: What could have happened that led Sam left her command in Atlantis? Just a theory.... but a good one!


GETTING A LIFE

GETTING A LIFE

TITTLE: "Getting a Life"

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: TEENS

CATEGORY: Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack established relationship.

SEASON: hopefully between season 4 and five of Stargate Atlantis? Maybe AU. No spoilers.

SUMMARY: A day in the life of Sam and Jack….

WARNINGS: Some language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story, DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to get any either.

FEEDBACK: Is always very welcome and appreciated, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

This story has not been BETA read, so all mistakes are mine. I had to post this because it's been sitting on my computer for wayyyy too long, and we need some Sam and Jack lovin'!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Colonel Samantha Carter stood from her chair and stretched her legs and arms painfully. She had been reviewing reports and notes all day and her eyes hurt, not to mention her head. She massaged her temples and looked at the clock sitting in front of her. She sighed heavily, as she realized she was now 'flying a desk', not analyzing and studying alien artifacts. No, she was behind a desk, with a huge responsibility. Sam wasn't sure if she liked this new arrangement, but knew it was only temporary. Being in Atlantis had changed so many things in her life, and she missed her old one. She missed her lab, Cheyenne Mountain, going on missions, but most of all, she missed her friends and Cassie. Being so far away distance-wise, but only a 'Stargate' away made things even harder. She knew she was bitter, but she couldn't help the sour feelings now flooding her.

She felt relieved to be on Earth now, as she was scheduled to give said reports to the President and the Joint Chiefs. Her arrival to Washington D.C. earlier that day had been so rushed, she hadn't even talked to Daniel and Cassie, who would probably have their feelings hurt by now. She left the provisional office assigned to her at the Pentagon, and nodded to the few personnel still working on her floor. She pushed the elevator button and rested her weight against the white wall, closing her eyes for a moment, and letting another sigh escape her lips.

The elevator's doors opened and she entered the cart. The trip from her floor to the parking lot seemed to have taken an eternity, and now the thought of having to drive was even more painful than her headache. She reached the black rented car and drove through the city to her destination. The passing cars and lights of the city reminded her of the magnitude of the country's capital, and she felt pleased that her drive was not long.

After getting out of the car and riding yet another elevator, she turned the key in the knob, but someone bit her to the task.

"Carter," Came a familiar voice, as the door opened wide.

She looked up into his eyes and the first smile of the day appeared in her face. "Hi."

Sam took a step closer and threw her arms around him.

He was not surprised by her actions, but began to worry as she remained in his arms longer than a few minutes.

"You o.k.?" He asked into her hair. His hand was massaging the soft, blonde strands, now longer than before and he mussed just how much he liked it.

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Yeah, just tired." Her arms lowered to his shoulders and she watched his face with an even wider smile. She admired his eyes, their dark brown color that could penetrate her soul; the thin lips that could drive her to insanity with a kiss; and the lines of his skin, reminding her of the years they had fought together, side by side.

"You're scaring me, you know?" He said with a frown.

"I'm fine, just…"

"Tired, yeah, you said that."

Sam finally let go of him and walked into the small living room. She plumbed into the couch and turned to look at him, his gaze never leaving her. "Jack, quit worrying and sit with me."

"I'm just sayin'," He began. "Flying a desk can take it's toll on ya." He picked the wine bottle he had chilling in the fridge and the two glasses in the counter, then he joined her.

"I honestly don't know how you've done it."

Jack shrugged and handed her a goblet. "Me neither."

They remained quiet for a while, both thinking but nor wording their thoughts. Sam drank the contents of her glass rather quickly, and Jack observed as she massaged her eyes.

He handed her two pills and a glass of water, which she took thankfully.

Then, without warning, she shifted and straddled him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, as she began to kiss his neck with passion. Her mouth found his next, and they connected in a long and ardent kiss. He removed her coat and unbuttoned her shirt, as she pulled fiercely at his t-shirt, this without breaking the contact between their mouths.

"Jack," She said into the warmth of his mouth.

"Mmm?" he responded, as she threw her shirt to the ground and returned to his lips.

"I can't do this," She said, tugging at his lower lip.

He was confused. Was she devouring him semi-naked, and saying she couldn't do it? He broke the contact and watched as she looked at him, her eyes moist.

"Sam?"

She turned her face abruptly and climbed from atop him.

Trying not to feel hurt, Jack shifted in his position and took the wine glass from the table. He drank the remaining contents and looked down. "You can't do this." He said after a painful silence.

She looked at him confused. As she realized her mistake she moved closer to him and caressed his gray hair tenderly. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry… I didn't mean us. I meant, this… being a Colonel and being in charge. It's just too much for me, I don't think I can handle it anymore." She picked her shirt from the ground and put it back on.

A wave of relief washed over him. Every second of his life, for the past two years, he anticipated the day she would walk away from him, wanting more. Still, he knew she was struggling. Her desire to succeed in her career, and the loss of her relationships on Earth while she was away was beginning to sink in.

"Carter," He began, "If there's anyone who can handle this, it's you."

She shook her head and looked away from him. "See? That's what I'm talking about!" She stood and walked towards the small balcony facing the street. "You expect too much from me! I'm not perfect, you know?" Her anger and frustration were finally making their way to the surface.

"Perfect? No, of course you're not perfect." Jack said calmly. "You are neurotic, you snore, you take extremely long showers, you talk way too much techno babble, and you're a total geek." He paused and waited for her to smack him. When she didn't, he felt safe to continue. "A hot one, but still… a geek." There was another small pause. "And yet, you're organized, super smart, look like an angel when you sleep, you leave a warm towel for me after you shower, you hypnotize me when you speak, and you're the hottest egg head I know." She watched him intently. "I had said that already, hadn't I?" He shrugged and looked away.

She looked at him, embarrassed for her outburst. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool night breeze. "Egg head. Hot." She said, hiding a smile.

Jack came around her and stood beside her, both looking into the night.

"Yeah. HOT." Jack said. After a moment, he added, "Sam, it's only temporary, you'll be back here in no time."

"Jack, how can you be so calm about this? I mean, first I went back to the SGC, and now I live millions of light years away! Are we ever gonna have a break?"

"We knew it would be like this," He responded as he fixed his eyes on her. "Look, I rather have you on your time off, than not have you at all. It works for me, but if it doesn't work for you, I understand."

"But Jack…"

"Carter. We agreed you would not give up your career or anything related to it."

She stared at him with a huge sense of frustration. Deep down, she wished he would ask her to quit, to stay with him, to finally get a life together. But she had to remind herself this was Jack O'Neill, the only man she really wanted and the only man who really knew her.

She looked out to the city again, thinking. He seemed to be doing the same, and she knew he had decided not to give her the easy way out.

"What if I told you I am quitting?" She dared to say.

"I won't accept your resignation."

"You're not my boss, the President is, and he's already said yes." There, she dropped the bomb, now she had to wait for it to explode.

Jack's stern glare was not new to Sam. He had used it in Daniel many times before; the one that said how he wanted to strangle him. "Excuse me?" He said, as controlled as he could.

"I resigned Jack. I'll be working in the Pentagon starting next month."

Jack was silent for a long time. His heart was raising, he felt betrayed. He shook his head and went inside the apartment, heading for the bedroom.

Sam watched as he gave her the reaction she was expecting. She had thought about the many ways she would tell him, having sex first being her number one choice, but of course, she had discarded that already. She hadn't been able to hide the news from him while they made love.

She followed him and entered the room, and standing in front of the large wooden dresser she waited.

Jack sat on the bed, his hands holding his head. He knew she was there, but didn't dare to speak, not yet, when his emotions were boiling inside. "You took that decision alone. You broke our deal."

Sam's heart was beating fast. She knew he felt betrayed, but she had to do it, otherwise, she would've not had the guts to resign. "It's my career, it's my decision."

"You're wrong! It was OUR decision from the moment we got married! You promised you WOULD NOT give up your career, Carter!"

"I didn't give up my career, Jack! I turned down a post in Atlantis, I'm still a Colonel in the USAF!" She yelled at him. "What's it to you anyway? Why is it so important? And what if I did resign the Air Force? Does it really mean that much to you? That I'm your good little Colonel??"

His eyes darted hers. This was really the first time they fought, a real fight. It didn't feel good, it was wrong. "I don't give a damn if you're a Colonel or a General. I do give a damn when you break a promise!"

"I didn't…"

But he didn't let her finish. "You turned down the single most important move in your career to be with me!" He came closer to where she was. "The only thing I begged you I not to do."

He was hurt, and she knew it. "Why is it so bad, Jack? What if I finally want to get a life? With you! Why is that wrong?"

"Because you'll regret it, and hate me for it." He was standing only inches from her. "You think it's fun being with me when you only see me a couple times a month…But wait until you spend every waking hour with me! You'll go nuts within the first few weeks."

She looked at him in disbelieve. Was he really that insecure? She knew he was self-deprecating, but she didn't think he would go that far. "Jack, how can you say that?"

His eyes revealed the anger and disappointment he felt. He was ashamed for telling her this, but he had to, he was mad and he had to convince her to go back before it was too late.

"Why do you think I married you?" Now she was angry, he was disrespecting her feelings for him, and the commitment they had made to each other. "Do you think I married you to have some fun while I was away being the wonderful Colonel, so that I could leave you sometime later? How can you even think those things, Jack! I thought you knew me, but I guess you really don't."

His eyes didn't leave hers and they were quiet for a moment. Then, Jack lowered his gaze and glanced at the wedding band in his finger. "This is why…this… what's going on now."

Her face showed her disbelief. "What… This? The fight? This is what couple do! They disagree, they…"

"I was married before, remember? I know a thing or two about…"

"No, Jack, you don't! I'm not Sara, and no matter what you think you did wrong or how awful human being you think you are, I love you. I have for over 10 years, and you still have the nerve to stand here and insinuate I am using you." She moved from his gaze and stood by the bed. "I mean, what did you think was gonna happen between us, Jack? Unless you don't want to be with me."

"Carter…"

"Are you scared to be with me? For real? To be with me, every day, share everything, be MARRIED?"

He rubbed his face roughly with both hands. That is not what he meant, but he needed to explain this to her now, before it was too late. He sat beside her and met her wondering and sad eyes. He'd hurt her, and he hated himself for it. "What I meant was, I don't want to hurt you, like… like I've hurt others."

She knew he was referring to Sara and Charlie. Sam knew he blamed himself for his death, and she didn't think she could change his mind about that. What she could do though, was give him faith in himself. "You're hurting me now."

"I don't mean it. You know I don't."

"But you are, because you're trying so hard to protect me from the 'evil Jack' you've convinced yourself you are." She reached for his hand and he held hers tight. "Jack, please let me in. I don't know what else to do."

"Sam, I'm total crap when it comes to feelings, you know that."

"You don't have to sit here and cry your eyes out to me," She smiled as he looked at her with true disgust at the thought. "Give me a chance to make you happy."

"But you do. You don't realize how happy you've made me this past two years."

"Don't you think maybe it will be better? You know, if we're actually together?"

"I'm scared it won't work." He revealed after a moment.

She squeezed his hand. "Me too, but you know what? We have to take that risk."

"And what about…"

"I think my career is better now than anything I ever dreamed." She smiled and played with the wedding band in her necklace. "I want to wear this on my finger. I want to wake up with you and eat breakfast in bed. I want to stay in on Sundays and watch T.V. all day, eating pizza and drinking beer."

Jack smiled widely at this. She really was the girl of his dreams.

"I want to enjoy the life on Earth we've fought so hard to preserve." She paused and framed his face with both her hands. "I want to have a baby with you."

His eyebrows raised impossibly high. "You sure?"

"Yeah," She lowered her eyes to their now joint hands. "I've been thinking about it, and if I ever want to be a mom, I can't really wait much longer. I guess the question is, do you want to?"

"What, be a mom?" She rolled and eyes and he shrugged. "Sorry." He raised their hands and kissed hers. "If I ever considered having kids again, it would only be with you."

"Well, you did marry me…. unless you have a couple of alien wives running around in the galaxy that I should know about…"

He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I see that I'm rubbing in on you, Carter,"

"Oh yeah, more than I think I can handle." She joked.

"Well, nobody had more admires than you!"

She laughed. "You're wrong. I think Daniel always did way better than me."

"Maybe with aliens, but you had a long line of drooling men everywhere you went… don't think I didn't notice."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head, a little blush creeping down her neck. "Alright, enough of this! Are we gonna finish what we started out there or what?" Her voice was now raspy and seductive.

"Carter, I may be old, but I would never pass on a sex offer, especially from my hot egg- head wife."

She hit his shoulder good-heartedly and pulled him to her.

THE END


End file.
